Friends Right?
by briefbeauty
Summary: "You were wrong you know," Barry told Bruce. "Being rich isn't your super power."


Diana Prince smiled wryly to herself as she watched Arthur stalk out of the hangar in a huff. She had to admit that it had been fun listening to him go on and on and most of the things he had said were true, they were barely working together, and most of them didn't even know to use their powers let alone working together with other very powerful beings.

What she didn't agree with was his assessment of Bruce Wayne and try as she might not to let it get to her, she was failing miserably. Bruce _was_ just a man, there was no denying that. But she couldn't believe that that was all Arthur saw when he looked at him.

How could anyone look at Bruce Wayne and think for one moment that he was just a bored billionaire playing dress-up? He was a skilled fighter and what he lacked in having no powers he more than made up for by being smart and well prepared. Not that she would tell him that, ever, although at the rate they were going she probably wouldn't have the chance to anyway.

000

Barry Allen couldn't believe his luck. He had gone from being lonely and friendless to having the coolest friends in the whole world. So, okay, they were not really his friends…yet. Arthur had yet to warm up to him, Victor was okay but he was always calculating, Diana was just warm and lovely and he knew that if they survived this …thing they were going to be very good friends but the person he couldn't believe he was actually spending time with was the Batman.

Seriously, he was the coolest guy in the world. So, okay, he was rich and could afford all those toys but from the moment he had told Barry about getting a group together, honestly Barry hadn't heard anything beyond that, he had been just the best. He didn't doubt for a moment that Barry could do anything, didn't second guess him and ask him if he was really sure he could do it, he just accepted him. Period.

000

Bruce Wayne looked around the room in disbelief. He couldn't understand what they were all doing there. The battle was over, Steppenwolf had been defeated and life was supposed to have gone back to normal. He had been working on a new prototype with Alfred when Victor had come into the room. He obviously needed to upgrade his security although he doubted that that would keep Victor out. And then Arthur had shown up closely followed by Barry. The three of them had immediately found something to argue about and then they decided that it was unfair to have a party without Clark and Diana present and they had called them. Bruce had told them that they weren't having a party but he'd been overruled …Alfred had ordered for some food after apologizing for not being ready and promising to be ready next time.

Next time.

Bruce didn't know how it had happened but somehow without meaning to he had made friends…more so friends who clearly intended to stick around.

"So you were wrong you know," Barry's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh?"

"He said you were wrong," Arthur repeated, snickering loudly.

"What was he wrong about, I wonder?" Victor asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Clark teased. "The Batman was wrong."

"Still I think it's interesting to think that Barry knows that Bruce was wrong, don't you think?" this from Diana.

"He is just a man, after all," Alfred couldn't help adding, tongue-in-cheek.

"I bet it's something to do with dressing up like a Bat," Arthur said.

"No," Victor countered immediately, "that costume has proved to be very effective, and besides you're one to talk, with your trident."

"It's not a trident."

"Barry," Clark interrupted, "what was Bruce wrong about?"

"Uhm, he said that his power was being rich," Barry said.

The rest of the team stared at Bruce; Clark and Diana with considering looks, and Bruce could have sworn he saw pity in Diana's eyes while Victor and Arthur couldn't hold back laughter.

"You think being rich is some sort of power?" Victor asked him.

"Dressing up like a bat has really messed with your head," Arthur teased him. "But I guess we have to give you credit for recognizing that you have no powers."

"What do you think his super power is?" Clark asked Barry.

"I don't know," Barry replied, "I just know that it's not being rich."

"But he has powers?" Diana asked.

"He has to," Barry replied, "otherwise he'd be off the team."

"Really?" Bruce couldn't help breaking his self-imposed silence.

"Of course," Barry replied, "although you did technically bring the band together."

"I …didn't," Bruce denied immediately.

"I beg to differ," Clark said.

"Me too," Diana agreed.

"Luthor was the one who found all of you, not me," Bruce reminded them.

"I doubt he wanted us to help him save the world," Victor pointed out.

"Obviously not."

"And besides," Victor added, "he didn't actually look for us, you did."

"Is that his power?" Clark teased, "Finding us?"

"I think this conversation has gone on long enough," Bruce said, standing up.

"I don't think so," Diana said, she stood in front of Bruce who looked like he wanted to run out of the room.

"We still don't know what your superpower is," Arthur said.

"Why not make a list of them and see which one he has."

"Alfred," Bruce turned to his friend in shock.

"I'm just trying to help," Alfred couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Good idea," Barry replied, he went around the room collecting pen and paper, "it's pretty cool that you're not entirely paperless."

"Shall we put that down as a super power?" Victor asked.

"Definitely," Arthur replied.

"That's one," Clark said. "Anything else?"

000

"That was fun," Alfred told Bruce.

"Was it?" Bruce almost growled.

"I'm sure young Barry didn't bring it up to make fun of you," Alfred told him.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"He may be fast," Alfred said, "but I'm sure he knows that you know how to get him if you wanted to."

Bruce shrugged and pulled out his phone and stared at it. "I didn't get any work done."

"You're changing the subject as usual," Alfred told him, "but we'll work on the prototype tomorrow."

"I have meetings in the morning," Bruce complained lightly, "and a gala in the evening."

"Isn't that something?" Alfred smiled at him, "You have a life."

"Yes I do."

"Diana said she'd meet you at the gala," Alfred reminded him.

"I know," Bruce replied, "I was standing right there."

"Goodnight, Master Wayne."

"Goodnight Alfred."

000


End file.
